


Try Me

by Shay_markele



Category: Bucky x reader - Fandom, Marvel, marvel fanfiction - Fandom
Genre: F/M, au!bucky x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:52:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_markele/pseuds/Shay_markele
Summary: Warnings: Just Stripper!Bucky being a jelous fluff ball with a little smut in there *wink wink *





	Try Me

**Author's Note:**

> a little fluff and smut for a rainy day here on the east coast.

[Try Me ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y08R20KflNM)by _The Weekend_

Bucky swore that he only wanted you to watch his routine for feedback purposes. Claiming you were the only person he trusted to give him honest feedback.

But why did he have to do it in his dimly lit  bedroom with all the lights turned off and with candles Illuminating the room.

“I’m trying to take more of a ya know a sensual approach.” He walked over to the window drawing the blinds shut. You swore he was up to something, but the way he seemed focused on showing you his routine swayed your thoughts otherwise.

The stereo started playing, the soft melody that floated around the room.

**_Any time is the time Any time for you to get my call, baby (so, baby) Are you alone, baby? If he ain’t around, pick up your phone, baby_ **

Bucky was now shirtless in front of you, wearing jeans the hung low on his waist. You we’re already hooked like the horny women who crowded in the strip club every Friday night. He moved, around the room slowly. Dancing like he was singing the song only with his body.

You we’re so caught up in the moment, you didn’t realize you had heard this song before.

About a week ago Steve had performed to the exact same song. You couldn’t help but sawy to the beat behind the bar as you poured drinks to the bridal.party that sat on your end. It was right after Bucky’s performance, he was quiet the night not throwing cheesy pick up lines at you. (like he didn’t already know you were a sure thing.)  Instead he sat and sulked watching you as you watched Steve on stage.

It all suddenly made sense, Bucky was jealous. You walked over to the speaker cutting it off right in the middle of Bucky’s so called performance.

“Sugar what’s wrong it was just getting good.” Bucky ran his hand thru his head, looking at you with confusion.

He was clueless you had caught in it was honestly a little cute he had become jealous.

You walked over to him rubbing your hands up and down his arms. This muscle of a man was actually jealous. It made your heart swoon for him even more.

“Baby I need you to be honest with me, okay?” You grabbed Bucky’s face I your hands, rubbing your fingers thru his beard.

“Honest about what Y/N?” He hadn’t caught on yet. He was so clueless at times. But he swore that he always knew what was going on.

“Did you make up a routine to the song Steve danced to a couple of week’s ago.” You wore a shit eating grin l, you couldn’t  help but find his sudden jealous cute.

Bucky skin was heated with embarrassment. How did you catch on. He thought he got away with, he lit the candles hoping to distract you a little. He hated the way you watched Steve while he performed, you were only supposed to look at him like that. The way you swing your hips to the beat of the music and watched Steve had Bucky thinking you’d change your mind about the two of you.

“So what if I did.” He pouted like he was a four year old. Sure Bucky was hot and sexy as hell, but he could act like a baby at times.

“You we’re watching Steve like you wanted to jump his bones.” Bucky had now walked you back towards the bed sitting you in his lap.

Bucky always felt a little insecure around you. He had no clue why you actually wanted to be with him. You were everything he didn’t think he deserved. You were funny,smart, beautiful. He never thought you would look his way twice, but than you had gone back to his place with him. And the moment he saw you passed out asleep from your adventurous night in his bed, he knew you were it for him.

“I thought you only looked at me like that.”

He placed his head in the crook of your neck. Peppering kisses up your jawline. You never seen him like this before, so insecure before you.

You never thought he could be insecure, taking the stage every night was something you had to do with confidence, and that was the only thing Bucky ever radiated.

But seeing him insecure before you made your heart melt even more. He was worried about losing you.

“You are the only person I have eyes for.” you kissed his lips sweetly and slowly.

“Good and don’t forget it, but I’m still having a hard time believing it sugar.” Bucky flipped you on your back hovering over your body. He licked his lips as his eyes swept over your face.

“What else do you want me to do Baby.” Bucky pulled your shorts off and found them on the floor.

“You don’t need to do anything baby, I’m just going to reminded you who you belong to Y/N.” Bucky lent down a little further and the next thing you know you heard banging on the walls from.his neighbors telling you two, to keep it down.

Maybe jealous Bucky wasn’t so bad after all.

___________________________________________

A/N: As usual I hope this wasn't trash


End file.
